Cause We Don't Have To Be A Fairytale
by BrucasIsTrueLove
Summary: Amy is doesn't trust Ricky and have some issues on letting him in, but when she finds out his secret will she let him in or will he mess up and end up being out of Amy's and his baby life forever? Couple: Ricky/Amy Ashley/Henrey
1. Trust Is Always An Issue

**Disclaimer**: I do not own The Secret Life or any of it's characters.

**(A/N: I wanted to do a story about Ricky/Amy for a long time and I think I may be able to do it even with three other stories and I really hope that Ricky/Amy ends up together in the show.)**

Chapter One: Trust Is Always An Issue

I am fifteen and pregnant. I know some people would think of that as slutty but trust me, I am not a slut. It was one mistake. A mistake I would have to deal with for the rest of my life, that he would have to deal with. I wish he would have worn a condom but as they say, 'It takes two people to tango'. I should have asked more questions or been more prepared but I wasn't.

I am two months pregnant, and it hasn't been any type of walk in the park. There was telling my friends, my sister, my parents, _him_ and the world. When the world knows one of your greatest mistake be sure to know that they will use it against you in ever shape and form that you could ever imagine. It's hard going to school and have people stare at me and constantly judging me in their heads.

It seemed today was going to be another hard day. It sucked that I had to carry around this baby and have everyone know while _he_ gets to roam around free and have sex with whoever he wants. Not that I want to have sex, especially not after this but it was still unfair.

The wretched mirror, everyday I would look in it and everyday it seems as if my stomach grew an inch bigger. I doubt it was an inch probably a milimeter but still it was weird. I heard my door open and quickly turned, it was my younger sister Ashley. She has been strangely supportive of me, I don't know if it's cause she wants to or think she has to.

"Breakfast is ready," she said plainly as she sat on my bed. "You must be starving."

She wasn't wrong, I was craving food all the time. Some times it was fried chicken other times it was boneless, some times it was chocolate other time it was vanilla. I think you get the point. I could smell the bacon and pancakes coming from downstairs, I wanted to rush to the table and devour it all.

"I am," I rubbed my stomach and watched Ashley from the reflection of the mirror. "This is so weird, I can't believe I'm going to be a mom."

"So you're keeping it?" Ashley tried to hide her smile but it wasn't working as she planned.

I nodded my head and she just continued to stare, she was becoming like one of my best friends and I was happy to have her.

"So Ricky called," Ashley told me grinning, I rolled my eyes. "You know you're going to have to talk to him at some point he is the baby father, whether you like it or not."

"Well I don't," I snapped at her; it was the hormones.

"Well I guess you should have worn a condom," she said almost in a melody causing me to throw one of my pillows at her, it missed. "Still have a sucky aim I see, too bad Ricky didn't."

I threw another pillow at her laughing, she laughed too as she caught the pillow. I grabbed her and dragged her to the kitchen table, my mom was placing more pancakes on the table. She always made extra food ever since she learned I was pregnant, she wanted to make sure me and the baby were being properly fed.

"Morning mom," I smiled as I grabbed a stack of pancake and syrup. "This looks great."

"You're in a great mood today," my mom smiled as she put began opening another pack of bacon. "It's been a long time since I really seen you smile like this."

"I didn't noticed," I told her with my mouth filled with pancakes.

"Where's dad?" Ashley asked my mom who groaned.

"Sleeping on the couch," my mom pointed towards the living room. "He didn't wake up yet."

"So how long is this going to last?" Ashley was full of questioned today. "I mean the whole you and dad situation, when are you two just going to make up?"

"It's more complicated than that Ashley," she sighed as Ashley rolled her eyes, they were always bickering ever since mom and dad split.

"I'm going to meet Ben at school," I got up after finish the plates of pancakes. "I really have to talk to him about something before school starts. See you later Mom!"

"See you later, honey!"

"Later Ash!" I yelled on my way out of the door.

"Later preggo!" I heard her yell back, I smiled and began my walk to school.

* * *

I sighed as I approached the school doors, it was the same thing everyday, I would walk through the doors and everyone would stare. Adrian would look at me with some type of jealousy, Grace would give me a supportive smile and Ben and Henry would stare at me almost the same but with more worry than support.

I pushed opened the doors, immediately three heads turned and began whispering to each other. I ignored and kept walking, I saw Adrian putting some books in her locker with Grace standing beside her. Ben and Henry were looking at me but they were also having a conversation, I walked towards to Ben and smiled.

"Hey Amy," Ben smiled and kissed me on the cheek. "You look beautiful as always."

"Thanks," I smiled, he was always complementing me. "Hey Henry."

"Hi Amy," Henry said nervously. "Amy can I ask you a question?"

"Not now," Ben warned him but Henry ignored him causing Ben to sigh.

"So does Ashley ever ask about me?"

"Not really," I couldn't believe that Henry had a crush on my little sister, not that it was awkward or anything. "I mean she did the night she met you but not really after that."

A frowned appeared on his face, I felt sorry for him so I pulled out a paper and wrote a number on it. I handed it to him and he looked confused but smiled when he saw who's number it was.

"Maybe you should give her a call," I winked at him, he walked away and I could of swore I heard him whisper 'yes'. "So Ben--"

"Amy!" I heard someone yell, I turned around and it was the last person I expected.

"Oh gosh," I turned around and ran my hand through my hair. "Ben I have to talk to him can you please give us time to talk and I promise I will see you later."

"Yeah," he said hesitantly, he kissed me on the cheek. "I'll see you later."

I nodded my head and turned turn Ricky, "What is it that you want?"

"I just want to talk," Ricky tried to grab my hand so I wouldn't walk away but I pulled it away. "Don't be like that Amy, I don't mean any harm."

"If you didn't mean any harm I wouldn't be knocked up right now," I snapped at him, these hormones were crazy. "Can you please stop calling my house asking for me, it's getting annoying."

"I need to talk to you about the baby," he told me as I rolled my eyes. "I want to be apart of it's life, I don't want to be a bad father."

"Are you sure that's the reason?" I asked as he looked at me confused. "Are you sure this is not some stunt so you could get Grace to see you as the good guy in the situation and make you seem like the victim? Well guess what I didn't ask for this baby and I didn't ask for you to take care of it so you can stop blaming me and telling people I'm trying to trap you!"

People were beginning to stare but I didn't care, I wanted to get out of there. I wanted Ricky to feel the same pain that I feel every time I see him talking or flirting with another girl. I wanted him to feel hurt for everything he had done to me.

"Amy I really want to be there," Ricky replied quietly trying to sound sincere.

"Why?" I was beginning to get even more angry than I already was.

"I just do," he yelled at me causing more stares than there were before. "I can't explain, okay, but I need you believe me when I say that I want nothing more then to help you through this."

"I don't know if I want you apart of this," I told him honestly. "I just don't trust you."

"Are you scared that I might go psycho because all those rumors you heard?" I tried to play stupid even though I already knew. "The one of me going to therapy because I'm not going to lie I do but it's not for what you think."

"I dddon't really care wwhy," I stuttered, I always stutter when I lied. "I have to go to class, Ricky."

"Amy don't be like that," he sounded as if he was almost begging. "I need this."

"It's not all about you," I told him, ever since he found out it's always been about him. "It not about you, it's not about me, it's about the baby and I think it's time that you realize that. Stop thinking of yourself and start thinking of other people."

With that I walked away leaving a confused and partially mad Ricky, I didn't mean to make him mad but that how it is with us. If we can't be friends we're just going to be two people who having a baby. I rubbed my stomach without realizing, I sighed and looked down.

"Don't worry," I spoke to the unborn baby in me. "I'm going to protect you and I'm going to try to be the best mother I can. I'm sorry for all of this but it's very confusing. I don't know if this is too soon but I never think it's too soon for a mother to love her child. So, I love you. I'm just looking out for the best, I hope you understand."

"Who are you talking to?" I turned around to see Madison standing behind me, she was looking around to see if anyone else was around but it was only us two.

"Oh, um..." I didn't know how to say it without sounding crazy. "I was talking to the baby."

"Aw, that's so cute Amy," she smiled. "So how you've been holding up?"

"I've been alright," I crossed my arms. "What's going on?"

"I've just wanted to apologize for spreading the rumors about you," she apologize quickly as if I was going to cut off her head. "It's just that I have a heard time keeping my mouth shut but don't worry I am trying to get help and I am seeing the guidance counselor soon. Actually I did but it wasn't that actually the guidance counselor it was Adrian's dad and I accidentally called her a slut and told him about you and Ricky and how you were having his baby and that Ricky is all psycho. I talk to much don't I."

"Just a little," I laughed trying to comfort her. "It's alright Madison, I'm pretty sure he would have found this all out anyways."

"I forgot to tell you," Madison bellowed out causing me to flinch. "Ricky isn't crazy, he goes to therapy because he was molested by his father when he was younger. I guess it really affected him because he's been going to Lauren dad like forever."

"Are you serious?" I asked, it all made sense now.

"Yeah," she nodded her head. "Don't tell no one though, it's suppose to be confidential between the therapist and patient but Lauren but two and two together and figured out that Ricky was the patient."

"I won't say anything."

* * *

After school I saw Ben and went straight home, I didn't know how to deal with what I just heard about Ricky. I mean I knew he had issues but not that type of issue. It explains so much, why he so persistent on proving how manly he was, the molesting had to take some toll on him.

I walked through the door that led into the kitchen, I saw Ashley sitting at the table eating cereal. She was on the phone and I had a clue on who it was, but when she saw me she ended the conversation and glared at me.

"Was that Henry?" I smiled.

"Yes," she answered plainly still glaring at me. "Do you think I need your help getting boys because I don't."

"I didn't think you needed help," I told her honestly taking a seat next to her. "Henry just wanted to talk to you and he didn't have any way of getting to you so I gave him your number."

"He wanted to talk to me," she asked almost surprised. "Not that I care."

"Sure," I nodded laughing but than I got serious. "I've heard something about Ricky today."

"Really?" she didn't sound surprise. "Did he get that slutty girl pregnant too?"

"No," I rolled my eyes at her comment. "It's about the therapy thing, Madison told me--"

"Why am I not surprised?" Ashley asked rhetorically and I laughed.

"Well she told me that Ricky goes to therapy cause his father molested him," Ashley face went from amusing to shocked. "I know I had the same reaction, now I can see why he keeps bugging me about the baby. He doesn't want to be like his father."

"That was surprising," Ashley said still stunned. "He doesn't act like someone who's been molested, you would have thought that he be turning down sex not screwing ever chick in school."

"Well maybe to him that a way of proving something," I shrugged. "It's weird you know because before this I only thought of him as a dirt bag and now I don't know what to think or what to do."

"Amy why don't you let him in the baby's life?" she asked me in almost a whisper.

"Probably because he's does what he does and I don't think he'll stop," I crossed my arms. "I really don't want the baby around stuff like that and what if one day he really does get someone knocked up. I'm not putting my child through that."

"Maybe you should give him a chance," she shrugged. "I mean what could it hurt. I say if the guy want to be there for you let him be there."

"But what if he hurts me again Ash?" I asked in a teary voice as Ashley came closer to me and grabbed me in her arms. "I don't think I can handle being hurt again."

"It's not going to happen," she told me. "And you know why?"

"Why?" I asked curiously.

"Because if he hurts you I'll kick his ass." I started laughing.

"Thanks Ashley," I hugged her. "For everything."

"No problem," she smiled. "What are fristers for?"

"Fristers?"

"Friend and sister," she smiled. "I know I thought of it myself, well actually mom thought of it and I thought is sound knd of cool so I stole it."

We both began laughing as we went upstairs. In that moment I was so happy to have a sister like Ashley, I don't know what I would do without her.

**(A/N: I got the Fristers thing from Fanforum, I didn't come up with it. I'm BrookeDavisFan on there just incase any of you can realize me. Please review, it would be very much appreciated! Thanks!)**


	2. Cause We Got A Long Way To Go

**Disclaimer: I do not own TSLOTAT or any of its characters.**

**(A/N: Sorry for taking so long with the update, I finally got a new computer so her it is. I want to thank R2Roswell for helping me with this update, because without her this chapter would probably be crappy...lol. Thanks for all the reviews, you guys are awesome and hey to everyone from FF, thanks for reading! Enjoy!)**

Chapter Two: Cause We Got A Long Way To Go

It was finally Saturday, the day of my appointment. I was in my third month of pregnancy, they told me they would be able to tell me whether the baby was a girl or a boy. I am betting a girl but Ashley says it's a boy. To be honest I wouldn't care what it was as long as it was healthy with ten fingers and ten toes. I am so hungry right now, I could really go for some pickles and chocolate ice-cream.

I know it's weird but once again it's the hormones. I rubbed my stomach as I left my room, I walked towards the stairs and saw Ashley sitting at the top of the steps. Mom and Dad were arguing again, it's been like this ever since he moved back and quite frankly it was getting annoying. I sat next to Ashley who was just staring blankly down the stairs.

"Arguing again huh?" I asked resting my face against my hand.

"Yeah," Ashley replied dimly. "And can you tell your friends twiddle dee and twiddle dum to stop calling me? If they need to talk to you tell them to call you. Also Ricky keeps calling, try picking up your phone."

"Where is all of this coming from?" I asked surprised for the pass couple of days, she been really cheery and I liked it.

"I was trying to be nice for the sake of mom and dad but it's to much work," she admitted with a sigh. "I don't know how you people stay so happy most of the time, it's annoying being nice."

"Well it was nice while it lasted," I shrugged. "And why does Ricky keep calling you?"

"To talk to you, duh," Ashley said rather obviously. "And I thought you were suppose to be the smart one."

"I know that," I rolled my eyes at her. "I mean about what?"

"He said he wanted to apologize for something," she shrugged not really knowing what it was about. "Maybe you should call him because whether you like it or not you're having a baby with Ricky. Not Ben but Ricky."

"I get that Ashley," she was beginning to get me aggravated.

"Do you?" she questioned me crossing her arms. "Because I don't think you do. You've been planning the whole pregnancy stuff with Ben, did you ever once think that maybe Ricky doesn't want Ben to adopt the baby? You can't give away Ricky's right as a father if he wants to be there for you. You have a guy that wants to be there, do you know how lucky you are? He could have left you to do this all by yourself--"

"I am doing this by myself," I told her with tears streaming down my eyes, I didn't want to cry but the tears were just floating down.

"So no thanks to the people who are actually helping," Ashley raised her eyebrows. "Like mom, dad and not to mention me. Amy some times you can be so gullible that you even trick yourself into making your life seem so hard. From where I am standing it seems like you have everything you need on a silver platter. It's up to you to take it."

Ashley got up from off the staircase and headed to her room, I didn't want to admit it but she was right. She was right on point, I have all these people helping me but all I think of is how hard this is going to be for me. I sighed and headed back to my room, I slowly closed the door. I looked at my cell phone and slowly checked my contacts, I found his name. It took all my effort to hit the call button.

"Hello?" I heard his voice and it made my knees buckle.

"Ricky?" I asked slowly.

"Yeah who is this?" He asked a little uneasy.

"It's me Amy."

"Oh Amy," his voiced soften when he realized it was me. "I been trying to call but your sister wouldn't give me your number and neither would your two friends. I am so sorry for what happened the other day and you were right, I was being selfish. I shouldn't have thought about me, I should have thought about the baby."

"About the baby…" I began to tell him.

"Nothing's wrong is there?" He actually sounded worried.

"No it's just that I wanted you to come with me to an appointment," I waited for his answer but he was silent. "If you have other plans you don't have to go, I mean--"

"No it's not that," he cut me off in the middle of my sentence. "Why aren't you taking Ben? I'm sure you'd rather have him there with you and I wouldn't to make you feel uncomfortable by being there."

"It w..w..wouldn't be," I stuttered. "Plus Ben isn't coming, he went to his grandmothers house for the weekend. I'm going with my sister instead."

"Okay," I heard him reply. "So do you want me to pick you up?"

"Yeah, the appointment is in an hour so just come in an half and hour."  
"Okay," he replied.  
"Don't mess this up," I added in a joking manner, with only just a little seriousness.

"Don't worry about it," he told me comfortingly. "Thanks a lot for letting me apart of this, you really didn't have to but I really appreciate it. I'll see you soon."

"Bye," I simply said closing the phone, Ricky sounding really genuine really caught me off guard. I sat on my bed and lied on my back and sighed, I rubbed my stomach and smiled. "We're going to see daddy today, you must be really excited. I know we argue a lot but I promise that will change soon. Hopefully."

* * *

We sat in the waiting room for what seemed to feel like hours, it was only Ricky, Ashley and I left. It was awkward, there were no really conversation going on between anyone. I was expecting Ashley to say something smart by now but she was really quiet most of the trip over here. She sat in the chair next to Ricky with her arms crossed, she looked as if she was thinking only I didn't know what about.

"Why is this taking so long?" Ashley finally spoke.

"I don't know," I shrugged, they were taking awfully long I thought to myself. "It doesn't usually take this long."

"Are you constipated?" Ashley turned to Ricky, I didn't realize how much he was shaking and how pale he was beginning to look. "Dude you look like your about to pass out."

"Ricky are you okay?" I asked turning towards him.

"Yeah," Ricky replied wiping his forehead. "Its nothing, I swear."

"You're such a liar," Ashley shook her head smirking. "You're nervous, it's all over your face."

"Ashley!" I scolded her, she didn't have to harass him.

"What? I am just saying," She rolled her eyes. "Being nervous is understandable he's about to be a dad. That's a lot of responsibility, it just come down to whether you can handle it or not."

"She's right," Ricky agreed as Ashley and I turned to him surprised. "This is freaking me out, but I'm not leaving you Amy. I would never do that to you."

I nodded my head, I was about open my mouth when the nurse entered the room and called my name. We got up and walked towards the doctors office, he was sitting next to the ultrasound. It was Dr. Bowman, Grace's dad, I was so not prepared for that. I did not need Grace's dad causing more problems with my family, my dad already didn't like him so he will definitely not like this.

"Where is my usual doctor?" I asked nervously.

"She is out sick but don't worry Amy you are in capable hands," he put on his gloves and looked up from his chart, his eyes widen as he looked at Ricky. "Mr. Underwood glad to see you're here taking some responsibility, does this mean that you still have plans with Grace tonight?"

"Yes sir," Ricky nodded his head. "Unless Amy is going to need me?"

I couldn't believe what I just heard, I knew he was flirting with Grace but I never expected her to give into Ricky's ways. This was not what I had in mind at all, I don't even know why I am stressing it. I am going with Ben after all, I don't want to be with Ricky. I mean he's Ricky.

"You don't need me after this right Amy?" he asked again catching my attention.

"No I don't," I replied harshly, Ashley cast me a look. "Can we get this over with please?"

"No problem," Dr. Bowman threw a sheet over the chair I was suppose to sit in. "Lie down and we will get this show on the road. I'm going to apply gel to your stomach so I am going to need you to lift up your shirt."

I nodded my head and lifted my shirt slightly, he got the tube of gel.

"This is going to feel a little cold," he warned me.

He squeezed the gel on to my stomach and I squirmed a little, Ashley grabbed my hand. I looked up at her and smiled as she nodded her head, he took the control of the ultrasound machine and began rubbing circles within the gel. I began to hear something, it was a weird sound but I had an idea of it was.

"That's the baby heart beat," Dr. Bowman smiled at me as I squeezed Ashley hand tighter. "If you look on the monitor you can see the baby."

I turned my head to the monitor, I didn't see the baby yet. Dr. Bowman obviously saw my struggle and began to outline the baby on the screen, I smiled and felt something wet streaming down my face. I was crying, I looked at Ashley who was smiling at the screen. I turned to Ricky, he was smiling just as Ashley was.

"That's our baby," Ricky whispered to himself.

"Would you like to know the sex of the baby?" he asked us smiling.

"Yes," I nodded before looking at Ricky. "I mean if it's okay with you."

"I'm fine with whatever you want," he replied shrugging his shoulder.

"Well if you're both sure," Dr. Bowman paused for a second. "It's a boy congratulations."

"I'm having a boy," I smiled. "Ashley I am having a boy."

"I heard, Amy," Ashley replied rolling her eyes, but I didn't care, nothing could ruin this moment. "So, can we go now? I have a date with Henry tonight not that it really matters."

"Yeah," I nodded my head. "Thank you so much Dr. Bowman."

"No problem," he nodded his head. "Any questions?"

"Nothing I can't look up on the internet." I shrugged as he nodded his head.

* * *

Ashley's POV

Henry and I began walking out of the movie theater, he took me to see a horror. It was my favorite genre so he earned a little points for that, but it was still a little awkward between us two. I mean he was Amy and Ben friends, it kind of weird dating my sister and her boyfriend friend. Henry grabbed my hand while I was looking at posters for other movies. His hand in mines actually felt, good.

"You look amazing tonight," he told me causing me to blush and look down. "Really pretty."

"Thanks," I smiled a little, I should have probably thought of something else to say but I couldn't. "I had a really good time tonight. The movie was awesome."

"Yeah it was," he nodded his head. "We should do this again sometime."

"Yeah we should," I agreed.

A piece of my hair blew in the breeze as we walked outside, it position itself on my face beginning to block my view. I was going to tuck behind my hair when I felt some hand on my face, Henry tucked the pieces of hair behind my head and smiled. He looked into my eyes making me blush again, I stared back for the first time that night and felt butterfly fill my stomach. I tipped toed on my feet and leaned in towards him, I felt his lips press against mines. It felt amazing and so right to have his soft, warm lips on mines.

"Ricky," I heard someone giggle from behind us. "If you keep kissing me we are never going to get those tickets."

"Who says we need a movie?" I turned around to see Ricky kissing Grace Bowman.

"They're probably going to get a room next," I turned to Henry who laughed. "It kind of sucks to have a nephew and to know that the baby's father is such a man whore."

"Well if he can't see what a great girl your sister is he doesn't deserve her," Henry told me grabbing my hand again. "The Juergens sisters are one of a kind."

"Thanks," I blushed again, he sure knew how to complement a girl.

"How about I take you home now?" he asked me.

"Just a minute," I let go of Henry's hand and walked over to Ricky and Grace. "Hey, can I borrow Ricky for a moment?"

Ricky stared at me confused as Grace smiled, "No problem, you're Ashley right?"

"Yeah," I walked away from Grace as Ricky followed. "Amy really appreciated you being there for her today and so did I. We didn't really know that when you said you wanted to be involved that you were actually serious. So, thank you."

"No problem," Ricky nodded. "Is that it?"

"No," I shook my head. "Just one more thing, if you ever do anything to hurt or break my sisters heart you will have to deal with me and trust me Ricky, you do not want to deal with me. Got that?"

"Yeah," Ricky nodded a little confused.

"See you around," I smiled as I walked over to Henry. "Now you can walk me home."


End file.
